captain of the ship
by stars and sparkles
Summary: In which Zay senses trouble for his ship when Josh and Maya start dating so he does what a mature individual would do, he texts Josh.


Zay

 _Josh_

 _Lucas_

... - No reply

P.S Ignore that they are barely talking in short forms or sms language because I was sleepy when I wrote this. Also, according to the show Josh doesn't know anything about Maya but I still made him know the basics because when or if they start dating, I hope he gets to _some_ thing.

* * *

 **18:00**

Hey

…

Heyyyyy

…

Hola!

...

Oh c'mon I know you're reading this!

 _Who's this?_

Isaiah Babineaux !

 _I'm sorry I don't think we know each other._

Besides the point! I actually wanted to know if you're blind or something.

 _Dude, we are texting each other. How'd I able to text you and read your messages , if I were blind? Oh umm wait, who the fucking hell are you?_

Isaiah Babineaux!

 _Have we met before?_

Nope but all I know is that you're attacking my ship.

 _Ship? What are you? 12?_

NO! I'm 17 and you're dumb.

 _Okay, what the actual fuck? Firstly, I have no idea who you are. You could be an alien trying to attack Earth and you literally meant that I was attacking your spaceship, for all I know and then you go on and call me blind! As if that wasn't stupid enough, you also call me dumb!_

Calm down, would ya?

 _Care to explain who you are, would ya?_

Isaiah Babineaux! The coolest guy in the history of John Quincy Adams High School ;)

 _Hold up! You study at Maya's high school?_

No, Maya studies at my high school.

 _Has anybody ever told you that you're an annoying dickhead?_

Actually.. yes. But that's not the point! I seriously, sincerely, honestly want to know if you're visually impaired or blind.

 _I thought we were over that._

You will have to be blind if you r still in a relationship with Maya.

 _Okay, now that's it! You know what you asshole? Maya is so gorgeous I wouldn't find anyone more beautiful even if I tried!1!_

That's not what I meant.

 _Idc what you meant just stop texting me or I will._

You need to calm the fuck down AND LISTEN TO ME.

…

Josh?

…

Josh?

…

J

..

O

..

S

..

H

…

Maya and Lucas just made out in the Janitor's closet.

 _WHAT EVEN ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT_

I finally have your attention.

 _ARE YOU KIDDING ME RN?_

Nope. Fine. They didn't make out in the janitor's closet but they will. Soon.

 _No they won't._

We'll see.

 _Maya had a crush on me for 2 years before we got into a relationship. She would never do that._

Are you trying to convince me or yourself? ;)

 _Shutap. Lucas is a really nice guy._

So you have no idea what happened with him in Texas, now do you?

 _What happened with him in Texas?_

What does Maya even see in you? You're dumb af

 _-.-_

Oh wait, she doesn't see anything in you that's why she kissed Lucas goodbye last night after their date.

 _WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING_

Lol chill.

 _Would you stop?_

No XD

 _That's it, I'm out._

Hey Hey! I'm serious now, listen

…

Why are you coming between Lucas and Maya?

 _I'm not coming between them._

Really? Really, josh really? REALLY

 _They don't even like each other._

You're blind af

 _And you're shitty af now elaborate._

Have you never seen the obvious chemistry between the two of them?

 _They are just good friends._

Who are you kidding? -.-

 _Nobody! Maya loves me._

Let me put it this way how many times have you told maya that you love her?

 _Can't keep count._

And how many times has she told you that she loved you?

 _Every time I tell her that I love her._

BOOM

 _What?_

Maya has always told you that she loved you TOO. Has she ever initiated the I love you thingy?

…

Am I right or am I right?

 _I have no idea what you're talking about plus Lucas is with Riley._

No he isn't they broke the day they were in a relationship

 _IDC_

Maya cares for Lucas and Lucas cares for Maya. She pulls him to nose to nose without a trace of hesitation. Lucas gets all fired up on her behalf! He stares at her the whole f-ing time! They tease each other because it's THEIR game! They have inside jokes and the WHOLE FUCKING CLASS SHIPS THEM WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT

 _Are you the captain of their ship or something?_

YAASSS

 _Look, if Maya has a problem with our relationship she'll tell me._

She is confused and obviously waiting for Lucas to make the first move because she thinks that he likes riley!

 _Maybe he does._

OKAY THAT'S IT YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW A THING ABOUT LUCAS OR MAYA!

 _I know everything about Maya!_

What does her mother do?

 _She's a waitress._

Where?

…

How was Maya's childhood?

…

What about her father?

 _He doesn't live with them._

Y?

…

Who is shawn to maya?

…

What does Maya want to become?

…

When did she make her first actual piece of art and how did she ever discover her talent?

…

Why did Maya's style change?

…

What is Riley and Maya's signature handshake?

…

What's Maya's grandmother's name?

…

What's her middle name?

…

Are Maya's hair naturally blonde?

…

 _YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME WITH THIS ONE You don't know a thing about her._

And how do you?

 _Because lucas is my best friend and all he ever does is talk about MAYA AKA HIS BLONDE BEAUTY._

…

Josh?

 _I've got something to do._

K

* * *

 **18:50**

 _Umm Zay?_

Yes Lucas?

J _osh broke up with Maya._

How's she doing?

 _Pretty well actually. She sounded a little upset on the phone but she said she wanted to meet us all tonight so we can hang out like we did before she started dating Josh._

Lemme guess, you were the first one she called?

 _Yep._

THE SHIP HAS SAILED

 _Stop._


End file.
